Kraken Missions Mission One: Test of Loyalty
by Alexander Ingham
Summary: A test of loyalty shall be made, to see if Kraken is loyal enough to become an assassin for the Dark King Sora.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kraken the Assassin is an original character that I have created. The setting his adventures take place in a slightly different version of an alternate history for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, created by a friend of mine, Storm Pikagirl, another author on Fanfiction.net. The original universe, and any mentions of characters from the game, Kingdom Hearts, are not my creations, they are property of both Disney and Squaresoft. There will be mature content in regards to violence and gore in this story, so if it is offensive, please do not read.  
The Kraken Missions  
  
Mission One: The Test of Loyalty  
  
Sora, Keyblade Master. Now, a black, corrupted shadow of himself, sat upon his throne of darkness in his castle at the End of the World.  
  
He had defeated Ansem and Malificent, and sealed Kingdom Hearts, restoring the worlds destroyed by the Heartless, but shortly after he escaped the dark realm, he and his friends had been overtaken by a large force of Heartless, and he was killed, transformed into the dark parody of his former self.  
  
Kraken stood before the dark throne in silent confusion. He had gone to the far reaches of the multiverse to heal his wounds and regain his strength, so that he might return to his former master Ansem's domain and kill the warrior of light, Sora. But now, he found him, here a castle of darkness and hate, holding the power over the Heartless, he who was Kraken's greatest nemesis.  
  
"Who comes here now? Another of my subjects?" The dark king asked, peering down at the befuddled Heartless. "Answer, slave, or feel the wrath of your king."  
  
*Kraken..is Kraken.Invisible Heartless warrior for Lord Ansem and Lady Maleficent...* Kraken answered timidly, unsure of what the truth might be. Perhaps Lord Ansem had taken this boy as another host.  
  
"Wrong, slave. You belong to me. Ansem and Maleficent are dead, and I am now ruler of the Heartless." The Dark King responded as he tapped one of his fingers idly on the arm of his throne.  
  
Kraken just blinked. His thoughts still a jumble of confusion, of mixed emotions. He could feel the terror in himself as he looked upon the black form of his new master. He was terrified being in the presence of his greatest foe, the only mortal to have ever defeated him, but now, he was also terrified at the thought that he had now not only lost his queen, but also his king, and that Sora, wielder of the one weapon that could destroy their race, was his new lord and master, free to dispense with him as he wished. He felt his anger rising as he looked at the boy, sitting smugly in his chair, he would strike him down in a second if he only had the opportunity.  
  
"I grow tired of your silence, slave. If you value your existence, speak, or flee before my blade finds you."  
  
Kraken's fist clenched and unclenched his fists, but slowly began to lower himself down to one knee, *Kraken.lives only.to serve, 'Master' Sora.*  
  
"Good. Then serve me you shall." Sora said, quickly standing from his throne. He moved forward, walking a few feet before him, "I have a greater purpose for you then just being a normal warrior in my army. No, if you can pass one important task and prove your undying loyalty, you shall become the first of my personal assassins. Now then, are you ready?"  
  
Kraken looked up into the eyes of his master, *Kraken is always ready to serve his...master.*  
  
And there ends the first chapter of Mission One. I hope you all liked it, and you'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what his mission is! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2: The assignment

Author Note: Welcome to the next part of Mission One. ^__^ I hope you've enjoyed the story so far (and thank you for the reviews Storm!) Also, most views on the worlds visited by Kraken should not be held as my personal views but as the Kraken's ^-^; .  
The Kraken Missions  
  
Mission One: The Test of Loyalty  
  
Kraken sat quietly in his Heartless Gummi ship as it flew through interspace. Kraken had received his new assignment to test his loyalty to his new master, Sora, the newly corrupted Keyblade Master. Kraken sneered, his hand clenching into a fist. First he is defeated by Sora, now he was being forced to serve him. The heartless warrior sighed, leaning back in his chair, the autopilot keeping his ship straight on course. He rubbed his temple lightly, bringing up an image of his target. He made a small grunt of annoyance. The target was nothing more then a girl. A little, weak, insignificant girl. This was his first target, the one his master wanted him to capture and prove his loyalty. This was the most degrading thing Kraken had ever been forced to do, and by the one whom he hated with all his being. Kraken snarled, pushing those thoughts from his mind and turned off the image. He would capture her and earn a place at his new master's side, and he would serve him loyally. He could loath Sora with all his being, but it would not change the fact that he was King of the Heartless.  
  
Kraken heard a small beeping from the navigation computer that took his mind from his thoughts. He checked the computer and saw that he was almost at his destination. He pressed in the keys on the ship to have the computer land his ship for him. He looked at the world before him, a strange looking place with a massive cathedral and what looked like a fair. Kraken snorted, this place was going to be no problem for his skills. He would blend into the crowd, reach his objective and bring her back to his master. As his ship slowly came in for a landing, Kraken stood and walked to the door, waiting to feel the soft thud of the landing gear. Instead he found himself being lifted off his feet and dropped to the deck rather unceremoniously, hitting his head on a panel and knocking him unconscious as the landing gear found uneven ground on a bridge outside of a city, and toppled over into the river. He gave an unheard moan and opened his eyes, finding himself inside a house, his gummi ship nowhere in site. The warrior sat bolt upright, looking around at his surroundings, and saw an elderly man and woman looking at him, quite surprised that he had woken up.  
  
"Easy now, don't try to move much, we found you inside that strange contraption in the river. We managed to pull you out of it before you lost too much blood, can you tell us where you are from." The elderly man asked. Kraken tried to speak, but cursed himself, being cruelly reminded of his inability to speak. Kraken pointed to his throat, showing he was unable to speak. "Oh, poor dear! Well, not to worry, now that you are awake you may be on your way, we put your sword over there, and hung your clothes out to dry. I'll go get them" The old woman said and merrily walked over to the fire where his clothes were hung over a chair, drying. Kraken quickly put his clothes on once the woman returned, and hopped out of the bed where he had been laying, making his way to the door and picking up his sword. "May god guide you on your way, young sir." The old man said, standing next to his wife, smiling warmly at him. Kraken grinned and turned, quickly bringing his sword around, and cutting deep into the two.  
  
*And may devil grant you swift entry to hell.* Kraken said with a small laugh, and disappeared out the door, a twisted smirk on his lips, and quickly bound off into the black night. A cloud covered the moon, and the sky became as black as the soul of the Heartless warrior.  
  
The people of Notre Dame did not know of the events that had befallen the innocent couple, but if they had, they would have trembled with fear, for Kraken was coming. 


End file.
